halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nevermore: The Madness of Poe
Nevermore: The Madness of Poe was one of the houses at Halloween Horror Nights XXI: No One Beats the House. It is to be based off of Edgar Allan Poe's greatest works. Currently, it has been confirmed that they will use "The Tell Tale-Heart", and "The Pit and the Pendelum". Story The madness of Edgar Allen Poe’s greatest works has come to life. Step into the mind of the iconic writer, where every turn of the page takes you closer to the brink of insanity. Experience Queue As guests reached the end of the queue area, they entered the house underneath a facade showing multiple pages of Edgar Alla Poe's writings coming together to form the image of his face. House As guests entered the haunted house, they passed down ahallway and into Edgar Allan Poe's study, where his writing desk was located while poe wanders around murmuring the dark themes that are present in his stories. Guests then move down another hallway, pushing past giant pages of Poe's works, and are attacked by Lenore, from Poe's story "Lenore". From there, guests entered a scene from "The Tell Tale Heart", where the narrator from the poem is seen going mad burrying the Vulture Eyed Man's body parts while hanging from the ceiling and walls in multiple places as the Vulture Eyed Man attacks from different areas throughout the room. Guets then enter a scene from "The Raven", where giant ravens attack from multiple places in the room, and a large window showing a view of ravens sitting on a tree shatters, showering guests in glass (actually cold water). Following is a scene from "The Pit and the Pendulum", where the main character is seen on a rack getting sliced in half by the pendulm as the Spanishinqusitors attack guests, holding severed body parts from victims. Th next scene is taken from Poe's "The Masque of the Red Death",as guests enter the masked ball from the story, where the human form of the Read Plauge preys on guests from a balcony in the center of the room, as masked victims of the Red Death attack from areas among a mirror maze on the sides of the room. In the next secene, guest enter into Poe's portrait gallery, and see Poe calling out to his late wife Virginia, as she and multiple other women from Poe's life attack guests throughout the room. The following scene is taken from "The Black Cat", as the main charater in the story alternates from bricking up his wife and the black cat and attacking guests from throughout the room. In the finale scene, Poe is shown in his final days going extremely bad, and various books of his writings are seen stacked up all over the room. Here, guests are attacked one final time by Poe, Virginia and an assortment of characters from his works including the Vulture Eyed Man, The Raven, a Spanish Inquisitor, the Red Death, and the Narrator from The Black Cat. Guests then exit the house. Secrets *Edgar Allan Poe appeared a total of five times in the house, three times in his own scenes (his study, portrait gallery and finale scene) and in a cameo apperance in two of his stories; He could be seen bricking himself in "The Black Cat" scene, and a SPanish Inqusitor was seen holding his severed head in "The Pit and the Pendulum" scene. *The shattering glass effect from "The Raven" scene is also used by Universal Studios in the Twister...Ride it Out attraction. *'Nevermore' is one of the first haunted houses in HHN history in which Univeral built an actual ceiling for the house (in "The Tell Tale Heart" scene). *It is also reported to be the largest Sprung Tent house to date. *In "The Pit and the Pendulum" scene, the main character from the story was seen getting sliced in half by he pendulum. However, in the actual story, the man escaped the pendulum by placing food on his ropes, allowing rats to eat through them, freeing him. *The scenes in the house were shown in the order in which Poe's stories were released. *The finale scene used an effect in which various symbols from Poe's stories (such as Ravens) were seen painted onto the walls. This effect was previously used in Frankenstein: Creation of the Damned. Reception This house was praised by fans of Horror Nights for its original concept, immersive environment, and bount of scares. Category:Halloween Horror Nights XXI: No One Beats the House